Magician Research and Development Institutes
The 10 Magic Research Institutes were the 10 laboratories that studied and developed modern magic within Japan. The various families that ran these labs became the 28 Families with the ten strongest becoming the Ten Master Clans. Each family used the research to develop a unique magic that they are known for. However it is implied that while some of the research subjects of 10 Magic Research Institute are generally known in the magic community, some other research subjects are considered to be unknown and a well guarded secret. Background During the rise of modern magic, just as in other developed countries, many research and development institutions sprang up dealing with magicians. 10 numbered institutes were set up, and now half of them are still operating. The remaining half, as rights for magicians started to pick up, were closed down one by one for inhumane research amongst other reasons. 1st Research Institute Focused Research Subject: magic that directly interferes with living organisms in order to improve the efficiency of using magic as a weapon. Families Involved: *'Ichijou' (Ten Masters Clan) - developed magic that interfered with fluids in living organisms. *Ichihana (Extra Family) - developed magic that interfered with muscles and nervous system. 2nd Research Institute Focused Research Subject: ? Families Involved: *'Futatsugi' (Ten Masters Clan) 3rd Research Institute Focused Research Subject: The specialty of the 3rd Research Institute was the control of multiple magics at the same time. The 3rd Research Lab originally intended to test the boundary of how many magics could be activated at the same time as well as raising that boundary as part of their Magician Augmentation Project. The 3rd Research Institute were open about their findings and shared their research to the other Research Institutes, which benefited the other Research Institutes like the 10th Research Institute. Families Involved: *'Mitsuya' (Ten Masters Clan) *'Mikazuki' (18 Assistant Families) *Saegusa (Ten Master Clans) (moved to 7th Research Institute) 4th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: Mental Interference magic with the goal of strengthening the Magic Calculation Area; the area of the brain that Magicians use unconsciously as the source of their individual magic Shut down due to extreme violations of human rights. Now used by the Yotsuba for Magician training/ creation. Families Involved: *'Yotsuba' (Ten Masters Clan) 5th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: ? Families Involved: *'Itsuwa '(Ten Masters Clan) 6th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: ? Families Involved: *'Mutsudzuk'a (Ten Masters Clan) 7th Research Institute Specialty “Herd Defense” Focused Research Subject: Developing magic that was used to battle against multiple opponents. The result was Herd Control magic. Families Involved: *'Saegusa' (Ten Masters Clan) (moved from 3rd Research Institute) *'Shippou' (18 Assistant Families) *'Nanase' (18 Assistant Families) *'Tanabata' (18 Assistant Families) *Nanakura (Extra) 8th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: ? Families Involved: *'Yatsushiro' (Ten Masters Clan) 9th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: specialty''' to develop magicians who could implement streamlined and resystematised Ancient magic into modern magic': Ancient Magic users, including Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor, cooperated with the Ninth Institute out of their own free will, in the hopes that they could improve the Ancient Magic that had been passed down with science and create even stronger magic. Howeverr, from the beginning, the Ninth Institute's goal was to develop stronger Modern magic by taking components of Ancient Magic and producing Magicians that were superior to them as weapons. As a result, the Ancient Magic users only ended up with getting the techniques they used being stolen. Even into today, Ancient Magic users feel hostility to Magicians produced by this Institute and bear the number 9 in their names. Still open today and run by the Kuzumi, Kudou and Kuki clans with the focus on ESP research. Families Involved: *'Kudou (Ten Masters Clans) *'Kuzumi '(18 Assistant Families) *Kuki (18 Assistant Families) *Kokonoe (Ancient Magic Clan) - Taught magic "Matoi" to the Kudou Clan which became the magic "Parade". 10th Research Institute Focused Research Subject: unknown Used the research data from the 3rd Institute to allow the Juumonji Family to use multiple magics other than Phalanx Families Involved: *'''Juumonji (Ten Masters Clan) Category:Terminologies Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Japan Category:18 Assistant Houses